Kick Dictionary
A Apples Kick's official food which they both caught each others in Wasabi Warriors ''B 'Burgers another food, Jack asked Kim out for burgers in Ricky Weaver' 'Brody Kim's date which Jack was jealous of in The Wrath of Swan' 'Brad the guy in Dude where's my sword who bailed Kim and Jack ended up hanging out' 'Black belts: They are the only students who's the black belt' 'C' 'Circus Burgers the place where the ''date happened in Ricky Weaver'' ''Chips which Kim and Jack went to get because they felt awkward dancing in Dude where's my sword'' ''Cathy Davis Jack's date who stood up on him and left Kim and Jack to hang out'' ''Capture the flag the episode is shown Kim cares about Jack'' ''Cheryl Jones also known as Snowflake Jones played by Kim who Jack flirted with in Kung Fu Cop'' ''Cotillion:'' ''Kim asked Jack to the '''''Cotillion in The Wrath of Swan 'D' Dance: They both were going to share a slow dance in The Wrath of Swan Dojo: Where they train Dream: Jack had a dream in Kung Fu Cop where he was flirting with Kim '' '''E 'F' '''''Float: When Jack was fighting in the float, Kim threw her staff and helped him also knocked down the people he was fighting with to help him They also rode on the float together standing next to each other '' ''French Braid: Kim got jealous when Jack only noticed Donna Tobin's french braid and nothing else Falafel Phil: They once hung out together alone in Falafel Phil in the episode We are family also having a double date with Milton and Julie in Clash of the titans Fox: Jack calls Kim foxy mama or stone cold fox in Kung Fu Cop 'G' Gravy: they slow danced in The Wrath of Swan covered in Gravy 'H' Hug: They hug twice in Kickin it in China Hair: Jack said everyone had bad hair in his dream except for Kim which looked pretty in Kung Fu Cop High Five: They give each other high fives a lot 'I' In denial; Jack and Kim both act indenial when their confessing their feelings for each other 'J' 'K' Karate: The official Sport, they both are very good at karate and have black belts '' ''Knight in Shining armor: Jack was the knight and Kim was the princess in Swords and Magic 'L' Lamb: Jack thinks Kim is like a cute little lamb in Ricky Weaver 'M' 'N' 'O' 'P' '' Princess: Jack was the knight and Kim was the princess in Swords and Magic'' Purple: The official Kick color 'Q' Queen: Jack calls Kim his queen in The Wrath of Swan ''whatever you're the queen'' 'R' Rocks: Kim bought Jack rocks to help him compete in Kickin it in China Red Velvet Cupcakes: Jack got Kim the last red velvet cupcake ''in The Wrath of Swan Ricky Weaver:In this episode Jack tried to help Kim by not getting under Ricky's "spell" 'S' Seaford: the school they both attend Skateboard: another sport they're both good at 'T' 'U' 'V' Vole: They both helped save the ''vole and talked cute to the vole in Skate Rat 'W' Waist:Jack always pulls Kim by her waist to calm her down 'X' 'Y' Zompyers: kim and jack fought against zompyers